The meniscus comprise a pair of C-shaped disks of cushioning material located in the knee primarily between the femur and the tibia. Tears can develop in the meniscus and it remains a challenge to repair these injuries, especially in arthroscopic or semi-open procedures which access the meniscus for repair through small openings in the skin. Current repair methods include delivery of first and second solid implants connected by a length of suture across the tear to close the tear and allow the tissue to grow together. Typically, these methods employ an implant or knot on a surface of the meniscus facing the femur which is not entirely desirable due the loads that surface bears during use.
The present invention attempts to overcome these and other limitations and provide improved devices and methods for repairing damage to meniscal tissue.